


Forever and always

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Hollstein, F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

Half of the names on the list had already been crossed off. Laura looked over Carmilla’s shoulder and chuckled   
“Carm, there’s going to be 10 people left by the time you’re done with that,”  
“Perfect!” Carmilla exclaimed as she carefully placed the list and pen on the desk. She spun her chair round to face Laura. “I don’t understand why we need 200 guests at our wedding. I know I love you, the rest doesn’t matter,”  
“Hey, don’t ruin my princess wedding dream okay?” She draped herself across Carmilla’s lap. “Besides, I know you secretly love the attention,”  
“I really don’t cupcake. But I am loving this attention,” Carmilla whispered before leaning in giving Laura a light peck on her lips. Laura seemed to have different plans and pulled Carmilla back in as she deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped her mouth and Carmilla smiled into the kiss. She would do whatever she had to, to keep Laura happy, even if that meant expressing her love in front of hundreds of people. She pulled back just long enough to tell Laura.  
“I’m gonna let you have your princess wedding because I love you, but if you make Xena your maid of honour I will leave you standing at the altar,”  
Laura shook her head, laughing. “No you won’t, because then I’ll just have to marry Danny,”  
“You wouldn’t” Carmilla practically growled. “You are mine,” She whispered possessively before kissing Laura again.

“Laura, Laura!” Perry knocked on the door three times in rapid succession. “You are getting married in 30 minutes and you’re still not ready. This isn’t going to go to plan, I can feel it,”  
“Perr, calm down, I’ve got it sorted. All I need to finish is my hair, anyway. Just enjoy the day,” Laura said with a smile as she spun in front of the full length mirror. Her dress was a creamy white, with a sweetheart neckline and an open back. The skirt looked like a Disney ball gown. Laura looked beautiful, angelic even. Her hair was lightly curled, with her bangs pinned back.   
“You look stunning Laura, Carmilla is very lucky,” Perry said as she watched Laura.  
“Thanks Perr, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Laura said as she hugged Perry. Perry ended up being her maid of honour, with Danny and Elsie being their bridesmaids. The bridesmaids all wore floor length, navy blue gowns, and the blue really suited Perry. Her usually wild hair was straightened and her eyes were slightly smokey, making the blue pop even more.   
“Now go and make sure Laf’s got the rings ready, it would be something for them to forget them or something,” Perry chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind her.   
Laura looked at herself in the mirror once more, this was it. She was really going to get married. And not just to anyone, but to the strongest, most beautiful and most loving person she knew. She would never have thought that her and Carmilla would be friends when they first met, let alone end up together, but it had happened and Laura couldn’t be happier.   
A knock on the door let Laura know it was time for her to stand outside. She stepped out to be met by her dad.   
“You look stunning, Laur,”  
“Thanks dad. Are you ready to give your little girl away?” Laura teased.  
“Don’t even remind me,” Her dad said as he pretended to wipe away a tear. “I’m glad you’re happy darling, and Carmilla is lovely. If you’re going to leave me, I am okay with you leaving me for her,”  
Laura just smiled and hooked her arm through her dad’s. The wedding march started and Danny and Elsie walked out, with Perry 10 steps behind them. Laura took a deep breath   
“Here we go,” She whispered before stepping onto the aisle. She looked straight ahead, and when she saw Carmilla, she struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. Carmilla was wearing a formfitting white dress, with black lace weaved into the corset. Her hair was draped across her shoulders and the curls hung loosely, but somehow still looked perfect.   
They reached the end of the aisle and Carmilla turned around.   
“Wow,” she whispered.   
Laura’s dad handed her over to Carmilla. “Take care of her,”  
“With all my heart,” Carmilla answered as she took Laura’s hand, smiling widely.   
They turned to the minister and the ceremony began. It was perfect. LaFontaine remembered the rings, Laura didn’t stumble over her vows, and Danny only muttered under her breath once.   
“Do you, Laura Hollis, take Carmilla Karnstein to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?”  
“I do,” Laura choked up a little, a single tear rolling down her cheek.   
“Do you, Carmilla Karnstein, take Laura Hollis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?”  
“I do,” Carmilla said more confident than she had ever said anything in her life.   
“I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride,”   
Carmilla leaned in and kissed Laura, full of love and passion, but also promise and hope. She pulled away and giggled a little when some of her red lipstick ended up around Laura’s lips. Carmilla reached over and wiped it off.   
“I love you Carm,” Laura smiled.   
“I love you too, Laura,” Carmilla glowed with happiness. “Now let’s go celebrate this marriage!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this! I wrote this today, to celebrate the start of season two!! Let me know if you liked it x


End file.
